Christian, My vampire soulmate
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Ashley had a normal teenage life, bestfriends and great grades. but everything changes when she has a preminition about her brother, being murdered. than at school she meets the new hottie, and had felt like she new him before, but where? O.CX O.C.


Well, the dreams, the visions and premonitions all started 6 years ago on my 10 birthday. 1 year before my mother died. I had a premonition for 10 minutes in the future. My best friend Liz was going outside to get something, but I pulled her out of the street 10 seconds before a maroon colored van would have hit her. Then they never stopped coming after that. The worst part was they came at the most unsuspected times. Now on my 16 birthday, everything changed when the new kid came to school.

The morning of my 16th birthday when everything went wrong.

"Get up Ashley." My step mom, Lisa, gently shock my shoulder.

"Do I have to?" I moaned, wondering what was so very important. Oh. Right, my birthday.

"Yes. Now get up before I send Hunter up here." Lisa threatened. Yeah I that's just what I needed. My giant black and white husky.

"Kay." I said, then rolled off the bed, landing loudly on the hardwood. "Ow."

"Well, maybe you should have gotten out of bed like a normal person." She laughed and walked out of the room, loudly closing the door behind her.

I stood up slowly and clumsily to the floor. I felt like I had a hangover. And trust me, those are not fun. I walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of faded black skinny jeans. Then at the dresser I produced a navy blue tank top and a lose light blue tea-shirt. I grabbed my blue and white high tops, and jogged to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my chocolate brown hair into a high ponytail that hug at my hips. I put mascara on my eyelashes, that brought out my emerald green eyes.

"ASHLEY! Get out of the bathroom!" My brother Nathaniel yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yes your majesty." I rolled my eyes.

"Just get out of the bathroom." He sighed.

I opened the door, "Whatever you say big bro." I shoved him out of the way and bounded down the stairs barley hearing him yell a hey at me.

"Good morning, Ashley." Dad smiled at me showing me his smile wrinkles. His skin was wrinkled, and his black hair whiting. Even with all that, his green eyes still showed some sign of happiness since mom died.

"Morning daddy." I kissed his forehead. Then my little twin brother and sister walked into the room.

"Good morning Ashley." They said simultaneously. It was very, very creepy when they did that.

"Morning, creep and creepier." I smirked, and silently snickered to myself.

"That's not nice!" Lisa scolded.

"Whatever." I shrugged and popped some frosted flacks in my mouth.

"Apologize to them now, Ashley." Dad sighed.

"Sorry Paris and Xavier." I apologized to them then quietly added, "That you can't handled the truth."

"Ashley!" Lisa yelled whipping the egg spatula on the island counter top, "That's quite enough!"

"Whatever." I walked out of the kitchen, leaving Lisa fuming and Paris complaining to dad about some new cell phone she wanted. I grabbed my ice blue cashmere sweater and leather jacket. As I pulled them on, a premonition started. It cut off my airways, blurring my vision. My head pounded, and I fell towards the ground. Backpack, books, jacket, i-pod spilling all over. It showed of Nathaniel. He was heading to class when a random, no his best friend pulled out a knife and stabbed him. It showed him dying instantly.

"Ashley! Please, get up!" Dad cried in hysteria.

The first thing out of my lips is, "Where is Nathaniel?"

"I'm right here." He gently squeezed my left finger tips.

"Stay away from Daniel." I stated.

"Wait. Why would I stay away from my best friend?" He asked confused, moving a strand of raven black hair from his violet eyes.

"Please." I begged, "Just stay away from him!"

"Okay, if you insist. I'll stay away from him." Nathaniel promised. Good, I've saved enough lives for today.

"Okay now—" I was cut off by a horn honking in the drive way.

"Oh, crap! That's Liz. I have to go!" I jumped up and collected my things in less than 1 minute. I jogged out of the house still pulling on my jacket. I hopped into the passenger seat.

"Happy birthday Ash!" Liz cooed, while I suppressed a groan. Instead I plastered a fake smile on my lips.

"Thanks!" I gushed sarcastically.

"Good god. What is with you and birthdays? Today you get your license!" Oh, yeah well maybe if on my 10th birthday I didn't have a premonition, I would love birthdays.

"Only if I pass." I corrected her, making her blush.

"But, of course you'll pass. You're a pro!" Liz said turning to look at me and wavered the car. She just about hit a maroon van, infact the one that almost killed her 6 years ago.

"Learn to drive jack ass!" he yelled from his open window.

Liz opened her window and before I could protest she flipped him off and yelled back, "Screw you!"

"Liz! Why did you do that?" I asked franticly, because I didn't like to get in trouble. With the law.

"Because the basturd called me a jack ass." She said, giving me the, change the subject or else look.

"Oh, so anything new with you and Jamie?" I asked hastily, than watched with amusement as Liz's face turned bright red.

"Well… he uh kinda wanted to have sex." Liz confessed.

"Liz! Did you say yes?" I pestered her.

Silence.

"Oh come on! You can tell me! I'm your best friend!" I whined.

She didn't answer me, even when I used my super whiny voice. In fact she didn't talk to me until she parked in the school parking lot! All she said was, "See you in art." Before walking away, leaving me confused and frustrated. I stormed off to homeroom, Mr. McCory's room. Mr. McCory was a plump short man with a balding head and not even 5'5! He had a large red snotty nose, that made a whistling sound every time he talked. His eyes wear also red, puffy and watery as if he spent the whole night crying. His face was a disorientating bright red as if he had just finished a marathon.

"Good morning Miss. Tyler." Mr. McCory greeted.

"Morning." I mumbled, than slowly walked to the back of the class where my desk sat. I numbly tripped over Brittney's extended high heeled foot.

"Learn to walk moron." She yelled, causing –much to her delight— everyone's laughter. Thou everyone ceased when Mr. McCory gave the "death glare."

Okay, so my day was bad enough already. But I was not prepared for what happened next.

Just after the bell rang, Mr. McCory had an announcement.

"Okay class, today we have a new student. His name is Christian Jackson." Then this smokin' hot guy waslked into the room. He flashed a brilliant, flawless white toothed smile, causing all of girls to giggle and blush except me. I groaned. Then I looked at his features. He had black, shaggy hair, bangs covering most of his eyes. It was so dark, it was like the shadows in an alley way. He would blend right in if it wasn't for his snowy white skin and piercing ice blue eyes. His body was tall, thin and lanky. But if you looked carefully, you could see he was extremely muscular. In all he was about 6"5. Then, a vision happened when he looked into my eyes. It did the same thing when a premonition came on except my eyes glazed over, so they became smoky. The last thing I saw was Christian's eyes waver and they looked very worried. As soon as my head came in contact with the floor, everything went black and the vision started.

I saw a beautiful girl. She had flowing dark blonde hair in an elegant crown upon her pale heart shaped face. Her lips were a full dark red. I suppose she was from the 18th century or something, because she wore a light blue dress that covered her arms, legs. The only thing not covered was her neck and head. She had white gloves on. She was very unsettling for some reason. Then she looked as if into my eyes. Her eyes were an exact replica of mine, or mine were an exact replica of her's.

"Come here Christian." She said. At the name I turned around and gasped. It was Christian in all his glory. I figured it was just a play, but then realized it was real, because the way they embraced was not a way high school drama kids were allowed to. Oh my god! This was really Christian. In the 18 hundreds!

"Ashley! Wake up!" someone was roughly shacking my shoulder back and forth.

"Ugh." I groaned, opening my eyes into little slits. It was Joey. My best guy bud.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried. His blonde hair flopped into his pale brown eyes.

"Uh, yea I think I'm good. He—hey were am I?" I looked around slightly.

"Well, it's 10:30. And you're in the nurse's office." Holey crap! I was unconscious for 2 hours!

"Well… wait why are you here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me!" he faked looking hurt. I just hit his arm. "OW! Okay well the truth is, Mr. McCory wanted me to stay and make sure you woke up."

"Oh, well I have to get to art." I sat up, and kicked my legs off the side of the black sofa bed thing. I stood up and grabbed my backpack that conveniently had all my art supplies.

"I'm just glad your okay." He smiled and pecked my forehead, before quickly walking out of the room.

I just shook my head and walked off towards art. As I walked in, Liz bombarded me with questions.

"Liz! I'm fine now. I just fainted in homeroom." I shrugged. I looked around for Mrs. Green our art teacher.

"Oh! Thank heavens you're alright Miss. Tyler! I was worried sick! You just sketch some doodles in your sketch book." Mrs. Green smiled. I received a dirty look from just about everyone, except Liz and… Christian!

"Okay, Mrs. Green." I pulled out my sketch book and started to draw, I just let my fingers and mind take over. I ended up drawing the girl from my vision. When I finished, I just saw that I had colored it. In the exact colors from the vision. Her skin was even the light peach color, that was different from mine which was almost as pale as Christian. Maybe one or two shade differences.

"Oh my lord! This is beautiful! Do you mind if I show the class?" Mrs. Green asked.

"Oh, no." I blushed. Mrs. Green walked to the front of the room.

"Class, Miss. Tyler drew a girl from the 18 hundreds. Isn't it just beautiful?" Mrs. Green held up the drawing showing the class. Everyone was in awe, except Christian. Who looked like he was going to be sick, then he looked at me. Almost in a glare. I shrunk away from his deadly glare.

Mrs. Green placed the picture on my desk and told everyone to get ready for lunch. I packed up my art supplies, still with goose bumps on my arms.

"Are you ready to go Ash?" Liz looked at me, questioningly.

"Mmm, sure." Liz and I walked out of the class room. I caught a glimpse of Brittney flirting with Christian. Jealousy sparked inside of me, until I saw him looking at me.

In the cafeteria, I sat at my usual table with my friend, Liz, Joey, Jamie and Zelda or Zel. Zel was a petite girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Yeah we were a weird group of friends. I started slowly picking at my salad. Zel and Liz were gushing over how cute Christian was. Jamie was complaining that his girlfriend didn't like him anymore and Liz had to tell him nothing was going to happen because she loved him.

"Ash? Why aren't you eating?" Zel asked looking my way.

"I guess I'm not hungry." I sighed and pushed the tray away. I got concerned looks from my friends.

"Come on—" Joey was cut off by the speaker.

_"Ashley Tyler, please come to the office immediately."_ Great, what did I do now?

As I was leaving the cafeteria, I heard Brittney say loudly to her britts, "I bet she is being sent there to receive an I'm ugly award." Causing her friends to burst out laughing. I hurried faster out of there and down to the office.

"Miss. Tyler, please sit down. We have some urgent news for you. Your brother, Nathaniel was stabbed by a Mr. Daniel Ocean." My eyes flooded with tears. My brother was dead, because he didn't listen to me.

"No, please tell me this isn't happing!" I cried, placing my hands at my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to back to class or go home?" the secretary asked pleasantly.

"Could I tell my friends what happened and have Liz drive me home?"

"Of course!" She said cheerfully, thou I'm pretty sure she wasn't talking to me.

I nodded and walked out of the office doors. I slowly made my way out to the court yard, when my head came in contact with something hard and soft at the same time. I toppled towards the floor, landing not so gracefully on my butt.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so very sorry!" I peaked up at the stranger through my lashes. It was Christian.

"Whatever." He shrugged and offered a hand for me to grab. Hesitantly I place my palm in his. As soon as my skin touched his, a lightning bolt shot up through my veins, coursing through all my blood. It felt like my bones would pop out of their sockets! I pulled away fast.

I stood quickly, "So, I'm going to go now. Bye." I attempted to side step him, but damn the dude was fast.

"How did you know about Jane?" He demanded angrily.

"I—I have no idea what you're talking about!" I cried frustrated. This guy was getting on my nerves.

"The girl in the picture." He told me, eyes glaring in frustration. Okay, so the really pretty blonde from my vision? I'm so confused.

"Please, I don't have time for answering you're questions. My brother was just murdered, I have a headache, and now you are pissing me off!" I hissed. His eyes softened.

"Oh, well then by all means. Go." He moved aside and walked away laughing. What the hell is so damn funny?

I ran out to the courtyard. I saw my friends sitting under a tree, except for Zel.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Liz exclaimed when I arrived, puffy eyed and out of breath.

"I—I… he… Nathaniel is… was murdered!" I croaked, tears returning to my eyes.

"I don't understand your gibberish! Tell me!" Liz commanded.

"Nathaniel was murdered!" I bawled, falling into Liz's comforting arms. Right now she was like the sister I never had.

"Oh, it'll be okay honey." Liz comforted.

Zel ran up, "Guys you'll never believe what just happened! Oh, wait. Ash honey, why are you crying?"

"Her brother was killed." Joey informed her, patting my back.

"Oh god. Ash I'm so sorry!" Zel bent down and hugged me. I sobbed, hugging my best girl friends. Wishing Nathaniel, would have for once listened to my advice.

"What the hell is going on here? Sob party for the losers!" Brittney giggled, causing her followers to laugh also.

"F off Brittney. Ashley's brother was killed, she doesn't need this." Liz shouted at Brittney.

"Oh well sorry you have to suffer." Brittney cackled, and walked off towards Christian. I shook my head.

"Hey Liz? Do you think you can give me a ride home?" I inquired, hugging her one last time before pulling away.

"Sure. I'll stay with you. Zel, do you want to ditch too?"

"Always." Zelda grinned, linking her arm through mine, and Liz did the same with the right.

"See you boys later." Liz bit her lip trying to hold back laughter, for the irony. Most of the time Joey and Jamie ditch, not us.

In the car I rode shot gun again, "Do you think we were a little harsh?"

Liz turned onto Ashton ave. She shifted in her seat to look at me, "What do you mean?"

Zel piped up from the back, "Yeah, Ash. What do you mean?"

"I mean to Jamie and Joey. We were kind of mean." I pointed out, nearly giggling when Liz just about missed the turn.

We pulled up to my house and Liz idled the car, "No, I don't." she cut the engine. I sighed and opened my passenger door.

"It's so sad." My little blonde friend whimpered. My red headed friend looked over slightly annoyed and sad.

"Let's just go inside." I struggled to keep the tears from falling freely.

Inside I heard my dad crying. I hesitated before calling out, "Hey dad I'm home." Liz and Zel just stood silently at my side, aqwardly.

"Hey honey. Come on over." He whispered. As soon as I turned the corner I called all of my strength to keep from falling over and onto my friends. My dad was ghastly pale, and his twinkly eyes barley had and twinkle and shine left. His black hair was even grayer than this morning.

"Dad, Liz and Zel are here." I announced than quickly added, "Is that okay?"

"Yea, sure." He assured me and waved me off with his hand.

"Let's go to my room." I grabbed their hands and dragged them upstairs quickly, afraid of seeing more of my dad. He was just like this when mom died. Xavier, Pairs and I needed him severely because I was merely 11 and the twins were 5. The one to help us of that deadly faze was Nathaniel. Now, I got to be the oldest and take care of Paris and Xavier.

"God, are you alright Ash?" Liz asked concerned, when we entered my room.

"Yeah, I think I will be." I sighed and flopped down on my ice blue sheets. Strange, that was my favorite color and the color of Christian's eyes.

Liz and Zel gently sat by me. Zel spoke first, "It'll be okay honey." She smoothed my hair.

"It's okay, but I have to ask something. What did you think of Christian?"

Zel looked shocked, "Well, I mean he is hot. But he seems vaguely familiar."

"I know right. But Ash she's true he does seem like I know him from somewhere." Liz shook her head, "It's not like I care if he's hot. I have a man."

"Well I do to." Zel said than quickly added, "A man I mean."

I gasped, "You have a boyfriend? And you waited this long to tell us!"

Zel shrugged, "I figured you're needs were greater than mine to tell my bffs I have a boyfriend. But if you insit his name is Link and he is deadly gorgeous." Link was a junior at the author Collage. It was the same collage my brother went to. Link has dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Don't you think he's a little old for you to date?" Liz teased.

"No I don't. Leave me alone." Zel snapped.

"Hey, guys. Liz I need you to drive me to the driving school. Zel, I need you to come with." I stood up and walked out of my room with them trailing me. I sat in the car and waited for Liz to start the car. I didn't even tell my dad I was leaving.

After I flawlessly aced my driving test, Liz drove Zel home.

While she was driving to my house I stopped her, "Can you drive me to the park?" She nodded and turned around. I had the door open before she fully stopped. "Go home. I'll be fine." I waved her off and started on a trial.

I stopped at the fountain and sat down beside it remembering all the times mom and Nathaniel were alive. All 6 of us used to spend hours here. Before I could stop it tears fell into the water, blurring my figure and face. I just remember when my mom died. The same day Nathaniel died. My birthday.

"Are you okay?" the velvet voice asked. I whirled around to see Christian standing there.

For some reason I ran into his arms. he was a little taken back, but soon started to pat my back, "It's not fair!" I wailed on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Why don't you come for a walk with me?" He suggested, I nodded.

We walked until we came to a secluded forest.

He looked at me, "I be right back." He dashed off into the tree's, inhumanly fast.

I sat down until he came back with a beautiful brunette. She had violet eyes. Her features looked the gods themselves carved and chiseled her. In fact not even the gods could create such a beautiful women.

"Ashley, I believe you know her." Christian looked slightly amused and tense.

Now that I really looked at her I gasped, "Brittney!"

She smirked, "That's right you little filthy mortal." Mortal? What an odd thing to say.

"I've brought her. Now, tell me who Jane has reincarnated into!" Christian demanded slightly baring his teeth.

"Well aren't you impatient. Well I've been watching her over the past 6 years just to make sure was the one. On her 10th birthday, she saved a friend from a maroon colored van. I saw the look on her face. A premonition. Also, I know her from a local school." At the 10th birthday thing Brittney smirked when a flash of recognition became of me. I fell to my knees.

Christian began to get very irritated, "Just tell me dammit! I want my Jane!"

"Well. I'll say it slowly. She's. Right. There." Brittney pointed in my direction. Christian face paled, even thou I'm pretty sure it couldn't have gotten paler.

"You're lying." He hissed.

"Do I ever lie? Well I'll prove it." She ran towards me, as a blur. She pulled my collar down to show my upside down v and small heart. "Here's your proof."

"Jane?" Christian looked down right dead.

"And now since I've given you the information that you seek. I'll take my pay." She smiled devilishly and opened her lips. it showed of canine sharp teeth.

"NO!" He yelled and lunged forward. Not fast enough to pull Brittney off of me, who already placed her lips on my neck and pierced the skin. I felt my energy drain and my very essence.

Brittney's lips were yanked off of my neck. I barley opened my eyes, only to see Christian face inches from mine.

"Don't die. I need you Ashley." His lips touched mine, I felt the energy return as well as warmth. I felt happy and safe here until I heard Brittney's outraged and horrifying scream. I saw all of her friends from school, form into a vampire army.


End file.
